Alien Rangers of Aquitar
Alien Rangers of Aquitar are the thirty fourth and thirty fifth episodes of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 3. They are also the one hundred and forty-six & one hundred and forty-seventh episodes of the series as a whole. They are the second and third episodes of the Alien Ranger arc. These episodes mark the debut of the Aquitar Rangers and their Battle Borgs. The 24th and 25th Zeo Serial Shorts aired before a later airing of both parts of the episode. Synopsis With the Power Rangers trapped as powerless children, new heroes must protect the Earth in their stead. Fortunately, there are other Power Rangers in the galaxy, and one such group has answered the call: the Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers. Plot Part 1 Everybody in Angel Grove has been reduced in age due to Master Vile's Orb of Doom, and now Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, and Rito Revolto are giants and on a destructive rampage through the city. As everybody runs for their lives, the child Power Rangers realize that they can't teleport or even call Zordon without their powers, and so they must reach the Command Center on foot. Suddenly, the Evil Space Aliens are shrunken back down to normal by Master Vile. Zedd is utterly furious at his father-in-law's interruption, and Rito slips away from the group as Vile teleports them back to the Moon Palace as punishment. When he spots the Rangers running off, Rito calls down some Tenga Warriors and forms a plan to take the Power Coins while they're helpless. As they try to find their way through the city, the Rangers bump into Bulk and Skull, both now children like themselves. The bullies recognize Billy, but don't remember any of the other Rangers since none of them had lived in Angel Grove at the current point in time (it doesn't stop them from teasing the whole group, though). Billy realizes that the Power Coins have allowed him and his friends to retain their memories of each other and the knowledge of being Power Rangers. Rito and his Tengas suddenly appear and chase all the kids for their Coins. With no powers, the Rangers instead rely on their surroundings to set traps and deter their pursuers, but the noise attracts the attention of the police and gets them in trouble. Rito and the Tengas are sent back to the Moon Palace, where Master Vile has already moved on to the next step of his plan. In order to destroy Zordon and the Morphing Grid forever, Rito and Goldar are tasked to plant an implosion device beneath the Command Center and blow it up. As to Angel Grove, Vile has summoned monsters from all across the galaxy to his conference where they make plans to destroy the city as a unified force. Back in the city, the police have taken the Ranger kids down to the station for curfew violations (which is only due to the Evil Space Aliens attack). Tommy and Kat, having been separated from the others while fighting Rito, use the old "two-kids-in-a-trenchcoat" trick to pose as Billy's mother and convince the police chief to let their friends go. They are later forced to hike to the Command Center in the middle of a fierce sandstorm, unaware that Goldar and Rito are following them. Inside the currently-offline Command Center, Alpha 5 and Zordon are trying to remember what they were doing back in the day that required everything to be turned off (turns out, a plug came loose during Spring Cleaning). Once everything is turned on again, Alpha teleports the child Rangers to the Center. They are safe, but Zordon cannot give the Rangers any powers due to their reduced ages being a liability. If any of them perish, Earth can never return to its proper place in time. It is decided that new Power Rangers are needed to protect Earth. Alpha knows of a watery planet called Aquitar, which is inhabited by a race of alien humanoids and protected by its own team of Power Rangers. Zordon fears for their safety as the Aquitians cannot live outside of water for very long, but he is reminded by Rocky about how the Rangers were willing to protect Edenoi when the Masked Rider Dex needed their help. Zordon understands and sends out a galactic alert to Aquitar. Just outside, Goldar and Rito have planted the implosion device at the Center's base and are lighting the fuse... Part 2 The Aquitian Power Rangers Delphine, Corcus, Cestro, Aurico, and Tideus answer Zordon's call and introduce themselves. Though Zordon still shows concern for their ability to function on Earth, their leader Delphine assures him that they will not hesitate to protect the planet regardless. For Zords, their main technological expert Cestro reveals the Battle Borgs, humanoid robots given to them by Ninjor which are similar in function to the Shogunzords but are controlled telepathically and have no Megazord mode. The alarms suddenly sounds as the implosion device is detected outside the Command Center. Alpha volunteers to go out and defuse it himself, while the Ranger kids are teleported to the beach to meet with the Alien Rangers (and to guide them should Alpha fail the defusal). In spite of the tense situation, Alpha is able to stop the implosion device from going off. Realizing that his bomb plan has just bombed and now sensing the Alien Rangers' presence, Master Vile sends Goldar and Rito down to make sure nothing ruins his plans. Bringing some Tengas with them, the pair decide to attack the Ranger kids while Bulk and Skull are giving them a hard time, but the Alien Rangers arrive and force them to back off for now. Names and greetings are shared, and Billy goes with the Alien Rangers while the other kids head for home. As the visitors are instructed on summoning the Shogunzords for when the Battle Borgs are insufficient, the Viewing Globe shows Crabby Cabbie, Parrot Top, See Monster, and Brick Bully's second form converging in the desert, led by Vile's field general Professor Longnose. The Alien Rangers morph into action and fight, though they are initially overwhelmed. Longnose makes the whole group grow, while the Alien Rangers bring in their Battle Borgs and begin to show more success. Finally, the Shogunzords are summoned and formed into the Shogun Megazord to finish off Longnose as the other monsters run away. With all of his brilliant plans foiled, Master Vile throws a temper-tantrum and complains that he's going back to the M51 Galaxy "where the bad guys ALWAYS win". Unbelievably happy at finally being rid of the father-in-law, Lord Zedd reasserts his command over the Evil Space Aliens and declares that everybody is going to be doing things his way now. The Ranger kids watch a news report proclaiming Angel Grove's gratitude for their new group of unknown saviors, and offer theirs to their new friends and allies from Aquitar. Zordon does not know how he will restore the Earth to normal just yet, but the Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers promise that they will do all they can to protect the planet until he can find the answer. Cast *Catherine Sutherland as Katherine "Kat" Hillard (credit only) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (credit only) *Karan Ashley as Aisha Campbell (credit only) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (credit only) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (credit only) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (credit only) *Michael R. Gotto as Young Tommy Oliver *Michael O'Laskey II as Young Rocky DeSantos *Matthew Sakimoto as Young Adam Park *Justin Timsit as Young Billy Cranston *Sicily Sewell as Young Aisha Campbell *Julia Jordan as Young Katherine "Kat" Hillard *David Bacon as Aurico (Red Alien Ranger) *Rajia Baroudi as Delphine (White Alien Ranger) *Karim Prince as Cestro (Blue Alien Ranger) *Jim Gray as Tideus (Yellow Alien Ranger) *Alan Palmer as Corcus (Black Alien Ranger) *Cody Slaton as Young Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Ross J. Samya as Young Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *David Fielding as Zordon (face) *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Donene Kistler as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Carla Perez as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) and Finster (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Bob Papenbrook as Rito Revolto (voice) *Simon Prescott as Master Vile (voice) *Kirk Thornton as Professor Longnose (voice) *Matt K. Miller as Garbage Mouth, Parrot Top (voices) *Michael J. Sorich as Crabby Cabbie (voice) *Brian Tahash as See Monster, Brick Bully (voice) Notes *For the remaining Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers episodes, Catherine Sutherland, Karan Ashley, Johnny Yong Bosch, Steve Cardenas, Jason David Frank, Paul Schrier, and Jason Narvy continue to be credited even though they do not appear again as their characters until Hogday Afternoon. The exception to this is David Yost (Billy), who is returned to his normal age in the next episode. *Among the monsters at Master Vile's conference are Crabby Cabbie, Brick Bully's second form, Miss Chief, See Monster, Lanterra, the as-yet unintroduced Arachnofiend, and Kakuranger monsters Shirouneri (unused in this series and nicknamed "Smudgey Swirl" by the fans), Keukegen (unused in this series and named "Yetiki" by the fans), Noppera-bo (unused in this series and named "Piecemeal" by the fans), and Binbogami (unused in this series and named "Barkzo" by the fans). *Final episode to feature giant Goldar and Rito. *The Aquitar Rangers in morphed form, use the suits of the five main Rangers from Kakuranger. *The coins the Aquitar Rangers use to summon their Battle Borgs are the coins from the Kakurangers' Doron Changer henshin devices which are not used for the Aliens to morph in the show. *The text on the display used by Billy to debrief the Aquitians in regards to the Shogunzords reads as follows: **''"The Zords consist of five robotic units, each serving a purpose for the good of the whole. When combined, the five units become one unit, able to combat most formidable opponents, especially during .'' **''"The first unit is a monkey. Yes, a monkey. The second unit is a bird. It's housetrained. Thank goodness. The third unit is a bear. It is one of the few bears in existence which has eluded . The fourth unit is a wolf, cunning, rabid, and randy. The fifth is a frog. If it gets too hot, it dries up and croaks.'' **''"...the attributes of the separate units. It also has freaky big feet and a flaming fish sword. Why a fish? Only Ninjor knows for sure. So, in conclusion, try to read the manuals in the Zords' glove compartments. Good luck, and thanks for flying."'' *This marks the first appearance of the Battle Borgs. *Final semi-regular appearance of Master Vile. He makes his next appearance in "A Zeo Beginning". *This two-part episode picked up where "Rangers in Reverse" left off. *Alpha mentions that if something happens to him while he's trying to disarm the bomb, there will always be an Alpha 6, who would be introduced in Turbo's "Shift Into Turbo". *When young Adam shouts at the Tengas just before dropping something on them, the closed captions erroneously refer to the speaker as "Jason". *Part 2 is the last episode to use the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers title card for the opening sequence. *This is the last episode to use the Season 3 intro. *This is the first time David Yost is absent from Power Rangers as he is turned back into a child, but he would return in "Climb Every Fountain" when he restores his age back to normal. This two-parter is also the only time that he was absent in all of Mighty Morphin. *Unlike the last time the Rangers were reverted back to children, they retain memory of their real selves. However, unlike when Zedd de-aged them, history appears to be muddled as Bulk and Skull don't remember the Rangers except for Billy. Errors * Alpha was somehow sweating under the pressure of diffusing the implosion device. * When Alpha was outside the Command Center trees could be seen nearby. * In the end credits, Aurico and Cestro are mistakenly referred to as "Aurica" and "Cestra" respectively. This also happens in the rest of the episodes. * Zordon tells the Rangers that he couldn’t give them powers while they’re reduced in age as children. However later he was able to give Justin Stewart (who’s a child) powers as the Blue Turbo Ranger in Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie. (In this case, however, the main reason seems to be not wanting to risk changing history by putting them in danger as children.) Song *Tenga Bye Bye (Instrumental) See Also (Red, White & Blue Alien Rangers' debut) (Yellow Alien Ranger's debut) (Black Alien Ranger's debut, Yetiki & Smudgey Swirl's costume) (fight footage) (Piecemeal's costume) (Barkzo's costume) (Master Vile's final appearance) Category:Mighty Morphin 3 Category:Episode Category:Multi-Part Episode Category:Season Premieres Category:New Power Ranger Episode Category:Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers episodes Category:Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers